Serena's Pickle
by Yugoslavia
Summary: Serena's secret is getting harder and harder to keep hidden. Rated 'M' for graphic sexual content.


It was quiet in the cafe that morning, largely empty with only a few people sitting at tables near the corners. The cafe itself was set in a secluded corner of the bookstore, hidden beneath the overhang of another floor of store above it. The wide floor that encompassed the plot of the cafe and surrounded the wide counter was a step down from the bookstore floor and the surrounding shelves, walled-off by lengths of wooden banister between large and ornate wooden posts that supported the upper floor. Tables had been set all around the floor, with people either sitting alone or having private conversations, muffled by the droning sounds of espresso machines nearby.

Near the corner closest to the bookstore, Serena and Aria were sitting close, chatting quietly. From a distance, Serena looked extremely uncomfortable.

"You… really did it?" asked Serena, with wide, flabbergasted eyes. Sylveon was sitting in her lap, ribbons flowing in an invisible, ethereal wind, poised with her head just above the table. One of Serena's free hands was resting just over Sylveon's backside, her fingers arched to scritch in the thin, silky lengths of silvery fur. Her other hand held a chunk of a oatmeal muffin—just inches from Sylveon's face and just barely out of reach from the Pokemon's craning neck as she did her best to hold her composure in the face of such a snack.

Aria was leaning over the table, watching Serena with an intense and very curious expression. Her head was in her hand, propped over the table. The bowl with the salad was sitting empty, fork ladling over the side of it, and in front of her was a wide and steaming cup of some kind of espresso—just like the one in front of Serena.

"Did you not think I would?" asked Aria. Her voice was unusually playful, messing with Serena's usual impression of a calm, collected and explaining Aria. It was a new side of her that Serena hadn't seen before—like everything she had seen that weekend. The geeky, coke-bottle glasses she had worn—something Serena barely remembered her using to disguise herself less than a year ago—were real, evidently, as she wore them nearly everywhere they had been together in the short three day stay in her home town. She had been wearing a light green sweater ever since they had left the boutique they had visited that morning, paired with a pair of long brown pants and a dark set of boots.

"I…" It was now on Serena to answer. She was still incredulous, hardly able to believe what Aria had just said—or that she had coped to it so easily. Her cheeks glowed silently as her eyes looked away for anything that wasn't Aria's, looking down and around the table like something was supposed to be down by her feet.

The clap of the photo envelope hitting the table's surface was deafening—at least to Serena, as it brought her attention back up to the table in a sudden jolt. It made her flinch, her body visibly rising for a moment like her spine had been replaced with a pogo stick, only to sag down and settle back in her seat—she hadn't even left it. Her eyes suddenly searched the premises of the cafe's sitting area for anyone who may have looked on and saw the salacious, unmarked package now between Serena and Aria.

"Yes?" Aria asked, expectantly, her tone suggesting that nothing was wrong and that Serena had no reason to be so jumpy. Still, she couldn't help but smile in tormenting delight.

"It's just…" said Serena, swallowing, reclaiming control over her tone. She only looked up to Aria once, looking away almost immediately after she felt her insides squirming at the sight of her waiting eyes. "It's something you had mentioned in passing a long time ago… I honestly didn't think you were—well… I honestly didn't think you were serious, at all!" Serena let out, a nervous chuckle interrupting herself. "I just thought it was something you were, well, just thinking about… I didn't imagine you would ever, actually… do it!"

Aria's smile had become cat-like, teasing. "Did you not think I was capable of pulling it off? Come now, Serena, you of all people…"

Serena momentarily distracted herself from the package on the table by watching Sylveon, watching as her head turned to the side when she sensed someone's gaze on her and then looked all the way around to see Serena looking down at her, taking away the moment that Serena had to distract herself and maybe even forget about the photos in the middle of the table. It wasn't a supernatural, Fairy-type power that Sylveon had, Serena could feel it too—she could feel every hair standing up on the back of her neck, making her swat at it like something had landed on it and making her think about if there was any hair visible there, even though she knew that it wasn't any of those things. She could feel Aria's prying eyes and the stare that passed through her body. She knew that intensity well, that determined and constant look that Aria always had, and she knew from the few times that Aria had used it against Serena that she absolutely hated it.

"Is there something _wrong_ with doing such a photo shoot?"

Serena's eyes went wide, unable to believe the accusation she was hearing. Her lips became narrow when they tucked into one another, curling and overlapping, quivering at the insane accusation. It took a lot of effort not to raise her voice in the space of the coffee shop, even if it was already loud enough to make conversation hard. Serena wanted to keep her voice hushed, but it was impossible—and even worse was the fear that she'd raise her voice to a shout and that everyone would hear what she absolutely didn't want anyone to hear. Beneath the table, where her hands had come to rest at the end of her skirt, her fingers curled into the very centers of her palms and dug clawing marks with the little lengths of her fingernails. Beneath the chair, Serena's feet slipped out of the little black flats she had put on, her toes turning pink as they made fists and rolled into the center of the new, papery insole of the shoe.

"Isn't… Isn't it illegal?" Serena hissed, her eyes immediately darting around her to see if anyone might have heard it.

An eyebrow arched on Aria's forehead, disappearing beneath the glossy lengths of her strawberry bangs. The thin-lipped smile Aria wore warped, her tongue grazing her teeth beneath as the smile transformed into a smirk. Her eyes narrowed like she was holding back a laugh.

"Maybe for you, but not for me. I'm nineteen, remember? And you are—"

"Seventeen," Serena quickly answered. It was a lie, she had turned eighteen fairly recently, but she wasn't prepared to open that door for Aria.

"Right," said Aria. Her smile had become gentler, more relaxed as she sat back in her chair. Beside her, where her purse sat propped against the leg of her chair, she reached inside. "Besides, it's not like I was shooting porn."

"That's— _That's not what I was implying._ "

"Come on Serena, getting naked is completely natural. You did it this morning to take a shower—or was it yesterday? Either way, you did it when you were in the dressing room—"

"I barely took my dress off."

"—just like I did," finished Aria, sounding matter-of-fact. "The only difference is that there's a person with a camera in front—or behind—you! And he's—"

"He?" Serena interjected, again. Her eyes couldn't possibly get any wider.

"Serena, why are you being so weird about this? I obviously wouldn't recommend it to you—you're underage, for Arceus' sake—but it's my decision. That's what being 'of age' means, it means you can make those decisions when and how you want, and I thought it was a great career move! Besides, you had been so forthcoming in saying it was a good idea before, why is it all of a sudden different?"

Serena was fidgeting. The white blouse she had bought earlier that day on the shopping trip Aria was describing in the shopping district of downtown Cyllage City now felt uncomfortable, her body fidgeting beneath the taught white material of the shirt. She was pouting, her teeth grinding together silently beneath her twisted-up and annoyed lips.

Aria was watching, a very curious smile on her face as she watched. "Care to open and see?" she grinned, waiting with baited breath for Serena to react.

"Well…"

Serena had thought about stalling. Her hand reached up and lingered around the space Sylveon had occupied above her lap with her fingers poised to stroke Sylveon's naturally reassuring fur, but she hadn't even reached out before she knew something was missing. She registered the empty space where Sylveon had almost at the same time she felt the gentle weight of her body leave her lap. Sylveon had made her move, hopping up and launching her head out to snap at the plate of food. She managed to get a chunk of the oatmeal muffin free, two-thirds of one of the split halves sitting on the plate, clamped between her tiny jaw. The silent paws Sylveon landed on barely made as much as a shuffling sound down on the ground beside Serena as she darted off along the cafe floor and left Serena, running towards the side of the cafe counter where barista behind it was pouring out pulpy blends of Apricorn juice into small bowls for many of other trainer's Pokemon that had gathered around to have a snack.

Even if Serena was more than happy to get up and chase after Sylveon, a natural excuse happily presenting itself, something was keeping her rooted to her chair. Something biological didn't want Serena to get up from where she sat. Instead, it was now between Serena and Aria, the envelope waiting for her. It was time to get it over with.

"O-Okay…" Serena said, quietly. She reached for the envelope.

The envelope was glossy, stiff and almost plastic-like even though it was made of paper. There wasn't as much as a warp or blemish in the white surface, no bends or the weak leathery feeling of wear in places where it had been grabbed frequently. In fact, it didn't feel like too many people had touched or seen these before. It didn't look like any envelope that Serena had felt before, not one that could easily be picked up at a Poke Mart or any other small photo store around town. It smelled high end, like fresh ink and paper, the weight she could feel was even more than what thick stock photo paper should feel like and that mostly came from the envelope itself. In fact, as she flipped it over the only thing she could see that gave any impression of a logo was embossed on the front of it—a vertically-split Pokeball half, overlaid on a simplistic graphic camera, with a high-heeled shoe beside it.

"I'm really curious…" Aria smiled. She looked on, watching Serena, even as Serena stopped cold with her arm reaching over the table to hold the envelope. It hadn't been pulled back all that close to Serena, still only inches away from where it had been set in the middle. It made Serena look up in terror for a moment, Aria's sudden interruption stopping up the millions of thoughts that were currently swarming her mind, even if Aria speaking hadn't really been an interruption.

Serena's hand hesitated to set the envelope down. For a moment, she stayed frozen there, completely unsure of what the next step in that moment might have been. What would any reasonable person do in that moment?

When she looked up to Aria, her eyes were still lingering on the spot on the table—not where the photo envelope was, but where it had been. She was looking on in intense thought, something that outweighed Serena's own thoughts. Serena's terrified, horrified eyes softened, becoming lighter and less intense when she let her gaze wander down and away.

She had to keep going. This was her friend, Aria, and it meant a lot to her that she looked at these. Though she did her best to hide her reluctance, Serena reached slowly back for the envelope, taking it back into her hand and scooting it towards her end of the small table, cradling at the end of the table when it was in reach of her other hand. She contemplated it and let the thoughts she had around it slowly percolate, until the action that had been obvious—opening the envelope—was something that felt she had taken too long to do. She did, it was true even to her, but she could hardly believe feeling any sort of impatience for the thing, even has her fingers slowly made their way to the fold. She scooted in closer, hiding her lap beneath the edge of the table.

"No one's seen these…?" Serena repeated aloud, her tone even parroting Aria's from moments earlier, even if it was softened with confusion. Serena swallowed, pressing on and reaching into the envelope like it was filled with a whole nest of hissing Ekans. "Then, why'd you take them…? Are you… Are you putting—publishing them in some kind of journal or something…?"

Aria's smile was demure, thoughtful—she wouldn't have thought anything of it in any other context other than to think that it was something that made her feel warm and loved, but here it seemed relaxed. To someone as wracked with nerves in that moment as Serena was, it seemed impossible that there was any other response to the scene unfolding. As natural as it was for Aria to smile and be present, she would have thought it would be weird for her too, but as she leaned over the table and cradled her head in the soft cusp of her hand she didn't think anything of it at all.

"I might not ever use them—heck, I might not ever show them…" Aria sighed, her eyes becoming sleepy and thoughtful. She looked around and wandered at the warmly-lit shelves of books for sale in the raised, high balconies opposite and above them.

Serena grasped and took the stack of photos out from within, lifting the envelope out like a sheath and tossing it aside, leaving it be on the side of the table between the two of them. She set the photos on the table in front of her, looking over them with hand just barely lifting them.

It was not nearly as bad as she had expected, and even by then she had thought she was probably overreacting. Aria wasn't in anything other than what was risqué, showing off body parts she had seen before and even that day. Her naked, shapely backside was to the camera, with most of it obscured by lengths of long, wet hair that trailed down her backside, looking as though she had stepped out of the shower only moments before. The thin, silvery edge of a tiara rode the crown of her head and laced between lengths of her hair, stabbed through her hair likely moments before the shot and sticking out with a gleam and a flare that obscured part of the upper shot. Down beneath where lengths presumably pink hair that had been turned black by the dramatic black and white composition, a towel loosely hugged the sides of her hips and slumped down noticeably, with one of her own hands reaching to hold up the knotted edge in front.

It was then that Serena let her eyes wander towards something she seemingly had been avoiding—and something that her subconscious wouldn't let her steer away from once she had seen it. She knew something strange had to appear at some point, something that would set her off and send that strange sensation through her body. At the nape of where the towel sagged most and the edges overlapped, the curved nape of Aria's ass appeared. It was nothing more than a sliver, a small dark line that appeared at the end of where the gentle dips around where her spine hid beneath her skin and followed the spiked and slicked tips of where Aria's hair had come to rest on her backside. The trace of the split in her ass followed the bulge that surrounded it on both side, the curve of where her hips had jutted out for the pose in question. On the wooden surface of the table beside her, Serena's fingers curled with no regard to how her fingernails ground against it, the knuckles turning white as her eyes centered on that spot with no hope of looking away.

"I did the shoot for myself, really... Palermo would never have approved of such a shoot, but that's not why I did it really… Heh, there's not a doubt in my mind that my mother would have probably put me up for adoption if she got wind that I had done this. I even prayed that my father wasn't looking down from the great place in the sky when I did it… But… then I hoped he might've understood…"

Aria wasn't paying attention, she was looking away wistfully, lost in her own train of thought. Her face was brightly lit by the window she was looking at, where the dim blue light of the morning lit her features. She was lost in thought, but more importantly lost in a memory.

Serena had sat herself up like she was doing her taxes. The expanse of her face that stretched from one high cheekbone, over the bridge of her nose to the other raised and defined cheek, was a furious red. The blood had drained from beneath her eyes to darken her eyes like she hadn't had sleep in weeks. There wasn't much to say, but even if she had something to add her lips were permanently sealed with there being nothing to say that would possibly pry them open. She had tried flipping through photo after photo in some hope of trying to find something she could really examine for its artistic merit and that alone. It wasn't that they didn't really have any artistic merit, it just wasn't the thing she could focus on for the moment. The distraction that Aria's voice had provided gave her the chance to look up and look away from what Serena had just suddenly forgotten about—and made sure to keep it that way. She flipped to the next page, lifting the topmost photo with a flourish and only once bothering to try and slip it beneath the other stacked photos, instead putting it on top of where the envelope was beside the table. Once she had, she then looked to the next photo, then immediately closed her eyes.

Stacked, leafing over one another in a weak attempt to set them to the side for some possible future review or passing glance she could give when she had contained the strange, uncomfortable and creeping feeling that made her heart pound, the last few photos she had flipped past in a hurry were leafing over each other beside where they should have stacked with the last turned-over photo—except that was the only one that had managed to get flipped, or at least the forethought from Serena to turn them away to not look at them. Each seemed far 'worse' to Serena then the last. At first, Serena had hoped that when Aria meant a 'nude shoot' she meant a set of photos that would have fit nicely into a PG-13 or K+ kind of setting, but instead she was met with, on the first photo, she had flipped to, Aria's bare breasts. With her sprawled on the floor and her wet hair spread in every direction like some kind of mermaid or other goddess, the off-angle photo captured her innocent smile and her naked upper body. Her breasts were stacked side-by-side over her chest, no larger than the half-filled water balloons they sagged like. Serena had never seen such round nipples, barely standing out in tone among the milk white flesh that the high-gamma photo showed. Though Aria's chest was dotted with freckles that speckled down from where they were most intense around her shoulders, Serena could spot at least three moles around her breast and a half-dozen more around her belly. Without any makeup on, Serena could see that Aria's face was gaunt with freckles, looking like a sunburn beneath her eyes with how much color she had.

Though the first picture was a much higher shot from standing above her, with even some of her belly button appearing near the edge of the portrait photo, the next one was a much closer photo as well as the next and the one after. Serena could see all of the freckles in stark detail across Aria's face, even seeing where they faded and even trailed down and spread out from her chin. Through the wisps of hair that had been brushed aside, hair that normally covered her bangs, Serena could see the dozens of freckles that spread out across. Her arms were reaching above, pulling her hair into a sloppy vertical bun above her head with a band stretched across her knuckles. Still, her hanging breasts hung down with the lower edge of the light, barely indistinguishable nipple cut off by the margin, freckles sprawling out lightly in calico patterns from above in the new, closer view.

The next shot was framed just as close and with nearly the same posture, except a paper coffee cup picked up from some local premium coffee chain was in front of her cupped lips as she drank from it. The shot after had the same coffee cup in hand but reaching out, with what was clearly cappuccino foam smeared across her lip in a thick glob, all around her lips in thick drips that had trailed down her chin and still clung to it. Closer inspection revealed that the lid had popped loose and was unsettled on where it sat on the rim, the dark liquid spilled over the brim and through where the cardboard sleeve wrapped around the cup was. What was foam, white and creamy from the drink had splattered all over around Aria's breasts, looking an awful lot like—

"You know, I was once in the spot you were, thinking about all this like something was wrong with looking at all of this. It was a fear I had to overcome, and I feel far freer for doing so."

Serena raised her eyes in a flash, looking up to Aria. It was a welcome relief from looking at the photos, giving her a moment to purge her thoughts, but even as she did she couldn't cleanse key details from her thoughts. She thought of the round, soft and doughy shapes that Aria's breasts were, not too big or large, just right. She thought about how the little nubs that comprised the ends of Aria's nipples were practically standing in the shot, prodding out from themselves in more than just innocence. She thought about the humored look on Aria's face, the smile like she was about to burst into laughter, even if what had happened was fairly gross. She thought about the cream.

All these thoughts didn't stop her from looking like she was staring into an abyss, and as her thoughts subsided and her real vision returned, she was looking into Aria's eyes—the real, flesh and blood Aria, who had sat down to have coffee in her favorite bookstore in her hometown of Cyllage City, who had ordered a cappuccino in the wide, bowl-shaped mug that was sitting framed between Aria's two clasping hands and beneath her anticipating face.

"It's quite alright. It's something I have to take personal pride in, even if people won't understand, you know?" said Aria. She smiled, not with contempt but with an understanding—it was the smile that Aria always wore and that Serena was familiar with. "Maybe I shouldn't have shared it with you… but... it was good for me to share. I think that it was something I can't keep inside of me. I don't know that it's something I'll ever do regularly… I might not ever do it again… but, well, I needed to share the experience with someone, and… I wouldn't have trusted it with anyone else…"

Serena wasn't okay. She continued to sit there, staring ahead at nothing with pupils the size of pinpricks. Her face quivered like a cancerous mass about to burst, swollen and red, her lips twisted in and puckered between her clamped teeth like an asshole. Her eyes watered, boiling beneath her hot cheeks. Even if she was going to say something she couldn't possibly have physically managed it—her jaw was locked, clamped at the hinge, unable to make any sound beyond a sputtering, whimpering groan.

Aria sighed, leaning back. The papery wrapper from a breakfast sandwich she had, covered with crumbs and shiny with grease, folded in her fist to make a small white crumpled ball, tucked just beneath where the curved handle of the mug swept out—the contents inside Serena now could recognize as cappuccino. As she scooted herself out for a moment, reaching with a lanky arm to grasp for the leathery brown satchel beside her chair, she hoisted it onto her lap and then stood herself up beside the chair, leaving the satchel in place of where she had been sitting. as she looked ou

"It's raining…" Aria sighed, glancing out at the window. She didn't seem disappointed, instead still lost in her thoughts and looking out dreamily.

Down by Aria's leg, a standing paper bag with the name of a boutique printed on it—the one her and Serena had visited that morning—was waiting for her. She grasped it up, taking it and turning herself to face Serena.

"I better change out of this sweater before I ruin it. I don't know that I'm loving it," said Aria. The wide, scalloped edge that rode the lower third of her leggings sat uncomfortably, something Serena was able to see now that she was standing and not hiding it beneath the edge of the table. It had sagged, the bottom of it doubled over and slumping just above the edge like she had a gut—at least a hollow, strange gut. She had visibly rolled up the sleeves above her wrists with thick stacks that bulged out, and it only took a gentle flick of her wrist to make them come loose and fall over her hands like socks she hadn't put on right. "I was hoping the 'bigness' of it would be rather cute, but instead it just looks… dumpy. Let me change out of it and throw it in the bag, I'll return it tomorrow. Will you wait for me?"

Serena said nothing, but Aria was too busy to hear her if she could. She was rifling through the small bag, making sure she had the receipt, knocking around and tossing other articles of clothing aside within the stiff, papery walls. Once she had pulled the lengthy receipt, doubling it over again and setting it on top, she slung the handles of the bag over her arms and left, hurrying across the space of the cafe.

"I'll be back! Get on up and I'll meet you outside!"

She slid her chair in, then hurried off towards where the restrooms were at the far opposite corner of the store, taking the few steps up out of the seemingly dug-in cafe and out onto the upper floor, heading straight through the shelves and shelves of books ahead. She had hurried off in an instant, without as much as waiting for some kind of nod from Serena—possibly needing to take care of other business beyond changing out of her clothes—but nonetheless leaving Serena in silence.

It was fine. Serena couldn't have said anything to her. She was frozen stiff.

Serena's entire face was still red, and it had become glossy with sweat. Beneath the loose ends of her wavy bangs, beads of sweat dribbled on her forehead and pooled just above her brow. Her eyes were as wide as they ever had been, and she had to force herself to blink when her brain had become so hypnotically fixated on the spot on the table where the photos had once been. Her breathing was elevated, her lungs filling to capacity with deep heaves that still couldn't satisfy her for breath. Her hands were tucked beneath the table, resting on top of her lap, her fingers clawing silently at her thighs through the very thin material of the skirt she was wearing in that moment.

Serena was having a problem. A big, throbbing problem.

The pink dress that she had normally wore was extremely functional for day-to-day travel—it was breathable, but could still be fitted with a jacket when days were cold, and while it was incredibly fashionable for her own personal style it had something that she had always enjoyed: coverage underneath. The regular, day-to-day clothes she had worn when she had first left Vaniville Town—the comparatively drab black shirt with a simple red, pleated skirt—had this feature too. For someone who would be more physically active than most other settings a skirt might have been fit for, having a set of leggings built into the skirt itself to keep her panties from peeking out underneath was incredibly functional. They weren't noticeable—any time her skirt had flipped up it had just looked like she was wearing a pair of shorts underneath—but more importantly they kept her feeling together. Nothing could possibly hang loose from that.

Serena had always meant to be careful in moments like these, she knew she was in a fragile situation. The problem was that she hadn't planned ahead, and what 'planning ahead' might have meant for her was wearing panties that morning. She hadn't planned on going shopping that early before they had gone into the coffee shop, and even if she had she had planned on only picking something that wasn't, well, anything other a skirt. Aria's peer pressure had worked, and now here she was. She couldn't even remember why she had chose not to wear panties in the first place, only to know enough that it was more accident than mistake, but any reason there was purely convenient for that moment.

It was also convenient, in that moment, that Serena had a penis.

Though Serena had taken careful and fairly clever steps to hide her penis from her friends, keeping it under wraps in more ways than one, it seemed inevitable that something like this would happen. It seemed inevitable, to Serena's intense displeasure, that Aria would be discovering her little secret. After all, what could she say to her friend? She couldn't even explain the magical catastrophe that had given her the penis in the first place. She had been looping through her mind all the possible different scenarios—would Aria faint when she walked through the door? Would she simply black out from being unable to fathom what she was seeing? Would she laugh?

It seemed worst of all to think that Aria might have already known and had been holding back this whole time, or even waiting for Serena to slip up and reveal it at the worst possible time. In fact, this was the worst possible scenario for Serena to think of, so perfectly horrible that it no other explanation would fit. Why else would she show those photos to her? Why else would she be so coy about revealing those naked photos of herself? Serena imagined for a moment how the scene would have played out, visualizing it like a lucid dream: Aria having caught her somehow—at the shower, at the beach, or even just that little extra bump in some showcase costume she forgotten about already, she really didn't know—and having a laughing fit. Maybe she had thought it terrifying at first, unable to think that Serena had such a ghastly thing between her legs but that she had hid it from her friend—no, lied to her friend—about it. Then, she would have laughed—no, sought revenge—whatever the motivation was, she had cracked up a plan to take the photos and stage an elaborate humiliation for her lying friend. Nude photos—who could resist?—taken the night before in her shadowy basement by some friend who was in on it.

Serena's face was colorless, easily mistaken for a lifeless mannequin as she stared ahead and shivered, unable to escape her thoughts. Who had she told already? Was she on camera? Had she told Palermo already or waited to hold that over her head in some kind of sick, twisted blackmail? Had she told her own mother? Had she told Ash? The very thought—

"Umm… Miss…?"

"Ack!" Serena shrieked. This time she jumped, leaping up and scuttling the chair legs beneath her. There was a thump beneath the table, but it wasn't her legs hitting it.

A young waitress was standing beside Serena, looking on with a worried expression. She looked like a doll, her features stretched into worried shapes as she waited for Serena to settle her terrified self—Serena's reaction hadn't scared her, but it had only made her more worried. She wasn't there to deliver any food or drink—they hadn't ordered any, Serena knew as much—and as she clutched the wide silvery tray she had used to carry orders back and forth from the counter all morning, she waited to get some kind of response out of Serena.

The waitress didn't seem like she was going to leave until Serena had at least confirmed that she was okay. After giving the much-needed check to her lap, making sure that she was well hidden underneath, she could feel that her erection hadn't gone anywhere just yet. She was still rooted to her seat, refusing to get up just yet. The usual little tricks she had to make her stiff problem disappear weren't going to work in this situation, with what she had seen and with how long it had been since she had last taken care of this reoccurring issue. Still, saying anything to the effect of that she was okay wasn't going to be the truth at all, but as she had been prepared to say it and lie to get herself out of there in the first place there wasn't too much more to get her over the mental hump of lying. After all, there was still a chance she could get herself out of her situation.

"I'm… I'm fine…" Her throat was swallowing in the middle of her sentences without much control of her own. The little squawk at the end of her words wasn't enough to convince the waitress, she knew as much without looking over. She didn't have the nerves to even look at her.

"Well, I just saw your friend leaving… she's standing just outside the entrance of the bookstore. I think she's waiting for you…"

Serena blinked. Had it really been that long since Aria had left to go to the bathroom? Had she been able to use the facility and change her clothes that fast? Or had Serena been so wrapped up in her thoughts and her fears that she had let the short window to change her fate pass? It was now looking like her chance had passed her by, that she herself had let her window of opportunity pass by. That, or Aria was incredibly fast at changing—the more likely case, as after all she was the Kalos Queen.

It was time to face the music. Serena took all the time in the world—or at least all the time she had—to slip her feet back into her flats. Her hands held the bottom underside of the chair like it was a necessary precaution to keep herself from falling, and she pushed herself off with the gentle grating sound of the chair legs beneath her.

Serena hit something. A papery crunching sound came from behind her, making her stop. She half-turned her head to look towards it but then stopped herself when she remembered what it was; she had seen it just moments ago, the visual of Aria's bag from the boutique suddenly coming to mind as soon as she thought of it what it might have been. Remembering Aria and how she hoisted up the bag, holding it in front of herself as she hurried off towards the bathroom like she was younger and dragging her first purse along the floor, obscuring her waist. As Serena remembered, shifting herself out of her memories and into reality, where her head had accidentally pointed when she stopped turning it framed the lap of the waitress in the dead center of her vision: the waitress was holding her carrying platter over her waist, covering her crotch with it.

Serena had an idea. There was still time to save the trainwreck ahead.

"Can you tell Aria that I'll come out in a minute? I've decided to change too," Serena said quickly, the lie coming out of her before she could even string all her thoughts together into something coherent in her head. Little lightbulbs of inspiration were going off in her head, each thought leading to another as she realized how to get out of the situation at hand.

With plan in mind, Serena quickly got to her feet, standing herself up with confidence. She hadn't fully straightened herself, leaning enough to look like she was straightening out her skirt from where it may have bunched up underneath, using the angle of her lean to put the poking tent in her skirt down parallel with her thighs.

She turned herself enough to the side, reaching behind her to grasp for the standing handle of the boutique bag—arguably the most dangerous maneuver of the whole plan, as she needed to step a little closer to get within reach of her bag. She took another step, planting a foot firmly to make the maneuver as quick and non-revealing as possible. Her eyes wandered down over her lap, making sure that there wasn't enough showing on the scalloped front of her skirt, as she leaned in closer and—

A loud gasp came from the waitress. It was sharp enough and loud enough to nearly topple Serena in her compromised position, and even as she managed to recover her balance she still had seen something visibly jump beneath her skirt, feeling a bit a 'swing' from a weight hanging off of her.

"'A-Aria'…? Is that the Kalos Queen herself, _Aria_?"

The waitress was swooning—Serena could have looked up 'swooning' in a dictionary and a picture of this girl would have appeared, at least she thought as her head craned up in terror. Though she was almost sure she had been caught and that it was certainly the end, she looked up to see the waitress looking away, her head turned instead to look towards the windows closest to the exit where Aria had supposedly left. Her hands were clutched close to her chest, grasping each other like her heart might burst before she had fainted from the newfound sensation of 'the vapors' she was experiencing.

Serena didn't know what to think of her newfound luck, and instead blindly reached back for the boutique bag with the clothes she had started the day with, snatching it up almost immediately. She clutched it just as close to her chest as the waitress was holding her hands to her chest, carefully placing it in front of her waist. The length at which the full tent below stood out forced her to press the bag close, warping the papery material of it before she could fully get it back.

"Y-Yes…! 'The Kalos Queen herself', yes it is! Heheh…" Serena hurriedly answered, unable to help a nervous and relieved chuckle that she was more than happy to enjoy in that moment. A soft breath left her, her eyes practically crossing with relief. "Please… if you could let her know… I'd—she'd greatly appreciate it… Eheh heh…"

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

Serena watched, incredulously, as the waitress then hurried off, practically dropping her platter as she raced to the end of the cafe and cleared the steps in a flurry of steps. Her arm reached for one of the tall vertical posts that braced the upper floor of the bookstore, using it to swing herself like she was on a playground before hurrying off towards the front exit. For a moment, Serena had to wonder if she had been trapped in a nightmare that had suddenly become a regular dream again, unable to believe her good fortune. It had been a long time since she had made any prayers but she suddenly felt obligated shout a hearty hallelujah.

A throb from her situation beneath reminded her that time was of the essence. She looked down to where the bag was pressed up against the lower quarter of her stomach and her hips, watching where the underside of the bag that had been pressed to her had been bent in. An obscene view of the bulge in her skirt was poking up, the top of the black material where the tip poked and pressed again had turned even darker than she thought it could get in an oozing spot—it looked fresh, something that had just spurted up and darkened through. Through her throbbing, numbing skull, Serena thought she could feel her face turning purple. She hadn't realized she had become this dangerously aroused. Her thankfulness for her good fortune moments earlier paled in the dread of dealing with her current situation, only able to thank the maker of the curse that had given her a penis of a relatively feminine size.

Serena walked, hurrying in her pace, unable to think of any of what was surrounding her in the cafe as she reached the steps to take her out. She couldn't look behind her to the cafe, even to think of anything she might have left behind, even to look back to the entrance to see if the waitress really had gone to chat with Aria. She wouldn't even let herself breathe until she reached the narrow corridor between bookshelves, heading down between them until she reached the last of them.

The sight of the bathroom doors startled Serena, appearing as soon as she left the last aisle of books. She had known they were there in that general vicinity, remembering the direction that Aria had taken, and though she had been expecting to round a corner and find them there was something about them suddenly appearing to Serena that made her jump—that, or she was unusually jumpy; she didn't want to put that much thought into it. The fact that she had nearly dropped her bag at the sight of bathroom doors didn't inspire too much confidence in her ability to execute her own plan, wondering if it was too late to abort and just run away with some other explanation to cover things later. It was only then that she had remembered that she had left Sylveon there in the cafe, and thus she returned to the reality of the situation.

She looked like a zombie where she had stopped, wide-eyed and white in the face, creeping around and lingering near the corner of the aisle as she stared down the two bathroom doors. For a moment, she wondered if having a visible erection would have qualified her to go into the men's bathroom—after all, if she managed to get caught it would be easier to explain. It wouldn't be necessary, however, if she kept herself covered long enough to put herself into her regular dress, as at that point she would be free. She was born a girl, and regardless of how dramatic and visible her new transformed self was, she still looked very much like one.

Serena then hurried across like she was jaywalking, racing to the bathroom door and entering the women's restroom. She stopped in the short hallway that curled into the restroom, looking at the lit door at the end of the dim hall as it shut, making sure that no one had followed her in. Then, taking a breath, clutching the bag closer to her hips, she entered the bathroom.

Of the three bathroom stalls, two of them were taped-off with caution tape, 'Out of Order' signs taped to the front of them. To her surprise and her good fortune, the lone bathroom stall that was still empty was open. Serena couldn't see any feet underneath or hear any sounds, and the door was sitting slightly ajar on its hinge—the only thing that would have made it even better is if it was clean, and like much of the bookstore the bathroom was already fairly promising. She hurried across, her bag wielded by her side, ready to shield herself in case someone came in. Without the bag to block her erection it bobbed out in front of her, stretching the dress out like it had been lifted at the ends. Her heart raced, unable to believe how easily she had gotten out of her predicament, knowing how close she was to safety—all she had to do was shut and lock the door, and she was free.

Serena pulled the door open, stepping inside. Then, she froze, her heart stopping dead. She dropped the bag with a dull thump on the tile floors, accidentally giving herself nothing to shield her with.

Aria was in the stall.

The creaking sound of the stall opening alerted Aria to another presence, the sound of footsteps scuffing the tile floor entering her immediate vicinity. She was bent over, facing away from Serena, her head only raising curiously when she heard sounds from behind. Though half-dressed, Aria felt incredibly exposed to whoever had just come in, and as she raised her head to turn and address her intruder she saw from the corners of her vision—just beyond where her glasses gave her clarity—that it was Serena there waiting for her.

"Oh, Serena… Hi! My bad… I don't think this stall door locks either, eheh…"

Serena wasn't responding. Her brain had shut off.

Aria was in the middle of changing, and though she had said earlier she was just going to change out her sweater it was apparent she had chosen to change her pants too. Where a mostly-buttoned pink blouse had replaced her sweater, it was the only thing she was wearing at that moment, as the curved lower edge had draped itself over the upper edges of Aria's naked ass. She had bent herself over, reaching between the top of the toilet at the end of the stall where several articles of folded clothes had been stacked and laid out for the proper decision making, and down towards the bag of her clothes beside her leg where she was putting clothes back. With herself bent over, her body shifting and craning around to move in the cramped quarters, Aria's shifting ass gave an accidental show to Serena. Between the thick white flanks, down beneath, her clean and pure puckered asshole winked at Serena. A set of thin, rubbery folds that had grown pink with heat were situated down at the ends of her hips, oozing silently between where her thighs pressed together—evidently the result of the photos, too.

On long and perched naked legs, Aria had managed to keep on a set of pink-striped stockings on her legs between changing sneakers and changing pants. She had removed the jeans, instead fishing out a set of black leggings she had bought earlier from her bag and a new set of panties. After lifting a leg in a quick and nimble move, fishing her new panties and the leggings around her ankles, she pulled them up and secured them beneath the loose ends of her blouse.

"Haha!" Aria's laughter was sharp, unfitting for the tense mood. "You'd think for a Kalos Queen I'd be a little faster at changing, right?"

The room had become hazy for Serena, even though she felt like she had clearly seen everything in full detail and hadn't missed a thing. Her eyes had become weary—even more so from staying at such wide proportions for as long as they had without blinking. She couldn't feel where her penis was standing between her legs other than the intense warmth and numbness that was surging through it, the blood throbbing and pressing out from every vein in it. Her labored breathing slowed, like she was on the verge of passing out. Every little breath coming out of herself was seemingly amplified with the loaded nature of everything happening in the situation, to the point where even the sudden dribbling sound from the sink behind her was startling. There was no avoiding it now; it was over for Serena.

Everything had been stacked back in Aria's bag, neatly and promptly. She slipped her feet into a pair of sneakers, her stockings kept reasonably low down her calves, then turning with the bag in hand to face Serena. Even though she was reasonably embarrassed to have Serena walk-in on her—her pinkened cheeks a testament to that—she wasn't necessarily ashamed or upset with Serena, a smile still present with no less confidence than she had ever shown before.

"What are you doing here?" asked Aria, plainly, not a hint of suspicion or accusation in her.

This came as a surprise to Serena, her eyes blinking and her lips hanging ajar just slightly. Her head craned back, looking confused, unable to understand when Aria did the exact same thing in playful imitation of her—her head bobbing, eyes narrowing and lips turning into a cartoonish, squiggly frown—even when Serena had frozen herself solid.

"I… came to change… too?"

"I figured as much," Aria smiled. She then took a step, moving around Serena's stiff body, leaving the stall.

Serena was staring incredulously at the wall. She had no idea what was going on. She blinked several times, thinking that what was happening could only be the result of some intense pranking on Aria's part. Even still, she looked around her for some kind of answer, until she looked down at her crotch. Her mouth formed a silent, breathless gasp as she looked at her crotch.

Her erection was gone.

Serena could hear the door creaking open behind her—not the stall door immediately behind Serena, the door to the bathroom at the far end. Aria was opening it, getting ready to leave, but she could hear her hesitating in the short hallway out that Serena had stopped herself in earlier. Though Serena had too many questions distracting her at the moment about how exactly she had managed to get out of her situation once again, the thought of Aria stopping to acknowledge the elephant in the room brought Serena's pounding heart to a standstill in her chest. The sound of Aria's voice easily broke her concentration.

"Sorry… I didn't want to say anything…" said Aria. "It looks like you spilled a lot of cappuccino on you just then while I was changing in here and you were out there… I'll meet you outside when you're ready!"

The door shut in the bathroom. Aria was gone.

"C-Cappuccino…?" Serena gasped, dumbfounded, unable to think of what that could have meant.

Though Serena let her mind wander for a moment, it didn't take her long to guess. She had remembered the thought that had crossed her mind when looking through the stack of photos, remembering the scene where Aria had sipped from her cappuccino and then drizzled it over her breasts—remembering just what exactly it had reminded her. She then looked down, looking at the front of her skirt.

It was dark with something wet, something creamy and foamy that had stained the pleated front of it, streaking down to the soaked edges in a line down from where her erection had stood moments earlier. This inspired a cautious glance from Serena, as she looked down to down between her legs, down between her shaking legs and her awkwardly planted feet, where a puddle of—

" _Aaaahh!_ " Serena shrieked, jumping away from the puddle as quickly as she could.

* * *

A/N

I think I have some explaining to do.

As someone who writes fanfiction because, well, I grew up reading it, and the M-rated comedy has always had a lot of appeal to me. They're wildly entertaining, especially the really absurd ones. I didn't know if I'd ever end up doing one just because it has to be done really well and can paint an author in a certain light. Still, I felt like I wanted to do one before I quit writing Pokemon, and I felt like the beginning of summer is a good idea.

Sorry amourfriends, I know this is a little outside the boundaries of good taste. I'll fix Serena's Blog soon, I swear. Just remember it's just for fun.

If this doesn't get me crucified I might write more.


End file.
